


i know you know i love you, baby

by sujimin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Daycare, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, feed the lumark tag pls, happy post valentines day, just lumark being soft, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujimin/pseuds/sujimin
Summary: lucas and mark met each other at their workplace, the daycare. they never knew they liked each other until one of the children asked lucas why he was looking at mark the way his mother was looking at his other mother. ever since then, they’ve dated each other. on their fifth year anniversary, lucas decided to take their relationship into another level. but, with the help of mark’s third love, the children.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	i know you know i love you, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yookhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookhey/gifts).



> the title is from i know you know i love you by sunset rollercoaster :-)  
> happy post valentine's day, lumarkists! and post happy jaehyun day  
> i'm sorry for grammatical errors i didn't proofread this and i just wrote this :''')  
> lucas and mark are both 28 y.o in this btw, while renjun, jeno and chenle are 27 y.o

“Xuxi, happy anniversary, baby!” Mark woke Yukhei up with a morning kiss and the breakfast that he was so familiar with, the one that Mark cooks every time they had their anniversary. Yukhei hugged Mark and thanked him for staying with him. He laughed at his remark and told him that he was being too cheesy in the morning. They then proceeded to do their morning routine and go to their workplace, as their anniversary was on a working day. As they were on their way, Mark was teasing Yukhei, “Don’t coerce the kids on your surprise, this time!” Yukhei laughed at him and promised him that he won’t do that anymore.

As they arrived at the daycare, the kids ran up to them and tackled them with hugs, making them separate the two from each other. They waved each other goodbye, Yukhei sending a flying kiss to Mark, and the latter pretending to catch it. When Yukhei saw the other entering their classroom, he rushed the kids to go inside of theirs to practice their plan. A few days before their anniversary, he and the children had planned his surprise for Mark. He also asked help from their co-workers, Renjun, Donghyuck, Jeno, and Chenle. As a gift for them, he will treat them to lunch, so they easily agreed to help Yukhei. But of course, while helping him, they were teasing him, especially Chenle, saying that he finally had the courage to ask Mark to marry him.

"Everyone, line up!" Yukhei said to the children, and they easily complied, as they were excited to help their favorite teacher in marrying their other favorite teacher. They start to set-up the classroom, with Donghyuck easily distracting Mark and keeping him company in the other room. Renjun, Jeno, and Chenle, fortunately, were in a good mood to help their friend from making the surprise as natural as possible. They were all happy for the two, as they were with them during the days that they didn't know that their feelings were reciprocated. Yukhei feels grateful for their friends' help and love for them. 

As lunchtime approaches, the children were lined up by Renjun, making last-minute practices on what they will do when Mark enters the room. Yukhei was adding some final touch-ups and when the bell rang, they all stopped what they're doing and waited for Donghyuck and Mark to come. As the door opens, the children gave Mark a piece of the chocolate kisses one by one, while singing the lyrics of They Long To Be (Close to You) by The Carpenters, the song that Yukhei sings to him whenever he has a hard time sleeping or whenever he finished crying. The song that makes him calm down, as long as Yukhei sings it to him. Mark wasn't confused as to why the children were singing to him, because even though Yukhei had promised that he wouldn't involve the children anymore, he knew that he would still coerce them into helping him for his surprise.

But what did surprise him though was to why Yukhei was approaching him nervously. Mark gave him a reassuring smile, even though he was still confused. Yukhei took a deep breath before starting to talk, "Mark, the light of my life. The man that I have been in love for a long time now, the man that I am ready to risk it all for. You know that I'm impulsive at times and that I am sometimes unsure of the things that I have been doing at the present time. But, when I started to date you, it was the day that I felt so calm. The day that I was so sure of what I was doing, and that I was certain that I would love you until the very end of time. Mark Lee, I'm ready to spend my whole life with you, and it's okay if you don't feel the same way, but I really hope you do. Will you marry me, bro?" as Yukhei said the last line, he knelt down while hiding his smile. Mark was so ready to tear up, but when he heard him calling him bro, he laughed really hard. "Bro, as long as you don't call me that during our wedding, then yes, I'll marry you, dude. I'm ready to spend my whole life with you, you fool. You didn't even need to think about it twice." Yukhei was shaking while inserting the ring to Mark's finger. He was shaking out of pure bliss. He then pulled Mark into a hug and kissed his forehead to keep it PG. The children and their friends clapped and cheered out of happiness for the two. 

They were so certain with each other, that they didn't even need the words to say how much they trust each other. Just one hug and kiss were all it took. But, in addition to it was the ring that Yukhei had given to Mark. They were content with the words and the feelings that had converted into a ring that they will wear for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :-)) please do leave a kudos and a comment if you like it! <3  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/winkomagic) || [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/rapgodmarklee)


End file.
